


dual role

by Marianne_Cross



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood Kink, Blow Jobs, Dark Killua, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 06:47:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10354500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marianne_Cross/pseuds/Marianne_Cross
Summary: Источая легкий привкус металла, пальцы Киллуа в самом деле ощущаются, как оружие. Вот только они такие теплые, а иногда — такие ласковые. Гон продолжает убирать с них кровь языком. Невзирая на то — откуда она.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shailo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shailo/gifts), [Celiett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celiett/gifts).



> Посткон, дарк!Киллуа, Гон Фрикс, принимающий дарк!Киллуа.

Киллуа источает далеко слышимый, легко узнаваемый запах. Его тяжело смыть без остатка с кожи и волос, и ароматическая отдушка парфюма лишь слегка может его приглушить. Сделав незаметным почти для всех.

Гон ощущает этот запах еще до того, как Киллуа входит в гостиничный номер, задолго до того, как тот поднимается на этаж.

Гон приподнимается на кровати и смотрит на дверь. Та отворяется и закрывается практически без шума – Киллуа медленно тянет ее пружину, в тишине этот звук жуткий и угнетающий. А Киллуа медлит войти, продолжает упрямо, без видимых усилий, покуда не раздается хлопка. Гону обманчиво кажется, что этот звук издало его сердце.

Свет ночного города рассеянно льется сквозь редкий материал портьер. Весьма приглушенный, но все же достаточный, чтобы разобрать: голова Киллуа опущена так низко, что лицо скрылось за волосами.

Гон резким рывком поднимается навстречу, и Киллуа напряженно вздрагивает всем телом. Это движение неявно, почти неуловимо, но Гон успевает его заметить. Немного похоже на выражение сожаления о приходе, сюда, к нему. Как и на выражение готовности тотчас покинуть комнату. Только вот Киллуа не может уйти — потому что по-настоящему хочет не этого.

Гон хорошо знает, в чем причина напряжения, смущения и мучительной для обоих сейчас тишины, которую они с Киллуа предпочли приветствиям.

Пресловутая причина в том, что Киллуа слишком сильно припозднился, явился много позднее, чем уславливались. А задержался из-за того, что — убивал. Кем были его сегодняшние жертвы, Гон, возможно, узнает из утренней прессы, а вероятнее всего — никогда. Это могли быть люди, заранее заказанные семье Золдик, или просто прохожие.

Чем старше Киллуа становится, тем сложнее ему прожить без убийств даже пару недель. Было время, когда они вместе боролись против того, что в Киллуа вложили родители, дедушка, брат, против того, что течет по венам, въелось в сознание. И Гон, тогда еще совсем юный и горячий, опрометчиво считал, что вместе они сумеют победить то темное, что является такой же неотъемлемой частью Киллуа, как его дыхание, его сердцебиение, сама его жизнь.

С тех пор утекло много воды. Сейчас Гону неприятно вспоминать времена бессилия и обиды, когда он держал Киллуа в объятиях, но не мог унять его дрожи и безумного блеска в глазах. Причинить ему вреда Гон не мог, как и игнорировать то, что Киллуа не удержат никакие путы, и что Гону теперь не победить его в схватке. Ведь Киллуа стал одним из сильнейших пользователей нэн в мире, а Гон после своего исцеления не смог стать никем, кроме как самым обычным человеком.

Да еще и не слишком хорошим, раз его не смущает встречаться с таким, как Киллуа. Странно, но только лишившись до конца своей собственной силы, не отвлекаясь на нее больше, Гон смог хорошо узнать монстра, жившего внутри Киллуа.

Он оказался непримиримым, кровожадным и дерзким. С безумной улыбкой и глазами, немного отличными по оттенку от глаз спокойного Киллуа. Постоянно жаждущим отнимать жизни. А еще — желающим азарта и страсти. Скорее всего, первого он хотел этого еще до того, как Киллуа появился на свет и начал осознавать себя личностью. С момента своего сотворения, когда клетки его отца и его матери соединились в одно, он уже стал убийцей.

Но отнюдь не лишенным привязанности к самому Гону, как и желания делить с ним постель в качестве любовника. Их первую ночь, ту, когда Киллуа дал своему темпераменту волю, Гон запомнил навсегда. После нее на спине и плечах остались глубокие борозды шрамов. Боль в них была приятной, добавляла пикантности близости. Киллуа потом извинялся и краснел, а второй, тот, кто жил внутри него, спустя несколько минут шумно радовался, что теперь ясно — чей Гон. Стоит тому снять майку или рубашку — и будет видно, что он с кем-то спит. Главным образом, это должно было, по мнению Киллуа, отпугивать от Гона женщин. Кто из них захочет, чтобы кто-то ненормальный так же вцепился в их лицо. Киллуа оповещал Гона об этом с широкой ухмылкой, а уже через час стыдливо краснел, поглядывая на дело своих рук.

Контраст тихого, скромного Киллуа в сравнении с разбитным и агрессивным потрясал. Их повадки совершенно разнились, но что странно, почти невероятно, чтобы быть правдой, Гона больше заводил второй — преступный и дикий. Способный вырвать человеческое сердце одним быстрым и четким движением.

И сейчас заводит.

Хотя Гону порой все еще тяжело принимать, что это он сам до конца разбудил его. В ту пору Киллуа часто грозился убить Гона и всерьез дрался с ним несколько раз, до крови, до переломов и синяков. Правда, потом все заканчивалось бурным сексом в качестве примирения. А наутро с Гоном просыпался добрый, расстроенный Киллуа, который обещал, что тот, второй, трахавший Гона собой до взаимного изнеможения больше не появится.

Поначалу Гон был склонен с ним соглашаться — чтобы не огорчать.

Когда они боролись против него вместе, Киллуа еще хорошо себя контролировал. Куда лучше, чем стал теперь.

Гон мог бы ратовать дальше за все светлое, что было в его друге и возлюбленном, но он слишком скорбел о том, что стал уступать ему. Слишком много думал о себе: разочарованный тем, кем он стал, Гон посчитал, что у него осталось главное — широта души.

И чем он только думал, когда вдруг заявил, что примет Киллуа любым? Что тому можно стать собой?! А позже понял, что Киллуа — один, он смесь чудовища и милого, ранимого человека.

Тогда Гон уже был без памяти влюблен в обе его стороны. И стал тянуться к нему, но Киллуа сам иногда отдалялся. Ему было до сих пор неудобно перед Гоном за то, что он все-таки стал самим собой.

— Иногда боюсь, что отец был прав... В том, что однажды я захочу убить тебя, Гон, — несколько раз признавался Киллуа, вроде бы пытаясь намекнуть на то, что им не стоит встречаться. — Поэтому… я больше не смогу вернуться к тебе, правда…

— Я не против, попробуй, — уверенно пожимал плечами Гон, глядя на Киллуа так, словно не собирался ему верить. — Но второго точно никогда не приму, — добавлял он уже с угрозой. И всем видом демонстрировал неприкрытую угрозу. Иногда Киллуа не мог выносить этого и накидывался на него. Не так серьезно, как обещал, не для убийства, только для потасовки.

Это были их лучшие ночи.

Правда, в последнее время Гон, вероятно, не отказался бы умереть от руки Киллуа. Точнее, может, лучше это, чем почти недельная разлука. Гон и не заметил, когда начал скучать без Киллуа так, что стало невмоготу.

А теперь Киллуа еще и опоздал на свидание.

Но Гон ощущает сейчас такую радость, что предпочитает игнорировать все отрицательные эмоции, сделать вид, что их просто не существует.

Сейчас Гону хочется, чтобы остального мира, откуда пришел к нему Киллуа, тоже не существовало какое-то время. Чтобы он исчез, чтобы ничто о нем не напоминало, пока они с Киллуа будут вместе.

С его Киллуа — таким разным порой, но таким нужным. Гон долго размышлял, чтобы понять, чтобы прийти к тому, что Киллуа все-таки один, неповторимый. И то, что в нем столько всего намешано в эмоциональном плане, из-за того, что он сочетает в себе такое множество, казалось бы, совсем несочетаемых качеств, делает его только более цельным. Необходимым, как воздух.

Гону хочется, чтобы Киллуа перестал бояться быть рядом двадцать четыре часа в сутки и попросту расслабился, повеселел, вспомнил, насколько им было хорошо вдвоем, совсем как когда они были еще детьми.

Это желание тоже эгоистичное, но отказать себе в возможности испытать это еще разок, Гон просто не может.

— Я так рад тебе, Киллуа, — тепло говорит он и уверенно шагает навстречу, совершенно голый, совершенно бесстыдный. Все, чтобы скорее дотронуться до Киллуа, обманчиво-хрупкого, низкого ростом.

Руки сами машинально тянутся погладить по спине, по высоко взбитым кудрям. Киллуа проходится пальцами по его щеке, гладит по плечу, и Гон вжимается в него, наслаждаясь теплом, делает глубокий вдох, возбуждаясь. Теперь от Киллуа пахнет еще острее, запах острый и металлический, настолько резкий, что Гону трудно делать вид, будто он ничего экстраординарного не почувствовал. А «трудно» ему потому, что прижатый к Киллуа член начинает легонько подергиваться от боли.

Киллуа одет в джинсы и легкую водолазку. Их ткань настолько тонка, настолько плотно облегает кожу, что любое движение в теле Гона не может ускользнуть от Киллуа внимания, не ощутиться. Он тут же начинает потираться о Гона, подразнивая.

— Не могу… — жалуется Гон. — Что ты делаешь. Я же сейчас… даже толком к тебе не притронувшись…

Гон слышит довольный смешок, и сам улыбается — он слышит не насмешку, а удовольствие.

Киллуа слегка дергается в его руках, напрягается, при этом ослабляя хватку, а потом мягко скользит вниз. Гон шумно выдыхает и приоткрывает губы, потому что когда пышные волосы прикасаются к коже, ему перестает хватать воздуха — он весь внутренне замирает и сковывается от восторженного предвкушения. И Гон, закатив от удовольствия глаза, понимает, что Киллуа у него один, ну и пусть, что он — прирожденный, жестокий убийца. Гон и сам вовсе не святой.

Он восторженно стонет от предвкушения, когда Киллуа жадно целует его в пупок — теплый язык кружит по впадинке. Гон чувствует, как мягко волосы Киллуа щекочут поднявшийся член, и стискивает кулаки, впиваясь ногтями в ладонь. Он совсем забывает дышать, пока длится эта сладкая пытка: горячий, ласковый рот Киллуа совсем близко от истекающей смазкой головки, но еще пока что не сомкнулся на ней.

Гон не хочет кончать вот так, прямо у порога, и как-то находит в себе силы сдержаться, когда Киллуа все-таки берет у него в рот. Помогая себе рукой, он поспешно облизывает головку, обводит ее языком сверху, а потом снизу, затрагивая уздечку, после подается вперед, насаживаясь на член с влажным, чмокающим звуком. Сжимает головку мышцами горла, и, пока Гон трясся от предоргазаменной дрожи, подается назад, мягко скользя по увлажнившейся от слюны коже.

Опытный Киллуа не дает ему кончить, крепко пережимая основание члена. Легкая боль обостряет ощущения, и, пока Киллуа еще некоторое время сосет, глубоко погружая член в глотку, Гон громко и звучно стонет, наплевав, что в спящем здании звук будет хорошо слышен тем, кто остановился на ночлег по соседству.

А потом Киллуа сильнее сжимает руку, делая по-настоящему больно, и Гон трезвеет от эйфории, сгибается, сгребает Киллуа в охапку, тянет наверх, вынуждая выпустить изо рта член, и тащит к широкой, заранее разобранной постели. Гон почти не помнит себя, когда сдирает с Киллуа обувь, и неудобные, зауженные к низу штаны трещат по швам, превращаясь в негодную тряпку. Гон жадно шарит по Киллуа руками, а потом резко вклинивается между его раздвинутых ног, толкается внутрь, и как только хорошо разработанная, но все же такая узкая, горячая плоть Киллуа обжимается вокруг его члена, Гон кончает и успокаивается на несколько минут. Пока они длятся он даже дышит и не собирается выходить из Киллуа. Чувство обладания вызывает блаженство и спокойствие, а еще будит жажду собственничества. И Гону в голову приходит мысль, что он сам накануне с удовольствием благословил Киллуа убить кого-то. При условии, если после тот будет ласкать Гона прямо с порога.

Гон не сразу вспоминает: зациклившись на себе, он так и не понял — кончил ли Киллуа. Но, даже толком не разобравшись в своих ощущениях, сразу задает жесткий темп, загоняя с каждым толчком член до самого основания, и движется так резко, что спинка кровати начинает стучать о стену. А Киллуа обнимает его ногами, подмахивает, энергично ерзая бедрами, и стонет, стонет так, что, вслушиваясь в его голос, Гон теряет счет времени.

— Сильнее, — почти смущенно просит Киллуа, сжимая Гона в себе. — Или я в самом деле убью тебя, — следом уже злобно шипит он, когда Гон снова на миг замирает, чтобы глотнуть воздуха.

И такой ласковый недавно, так нежно ласкающий его член ртом, Киллуа снова впивается Гону в плечи, раздирая кожу до крови. И самого Гона это заводит так, что он начинает двигаться, как зверь, и не останавливается даже тогда, когда у кровати ломаются ножки.

Когда кто-то робко стучит в дверь, и женский голос интересуется — все ли в порядке, они уже отдыхают. Одежда Киллуа вся изодрана, вся в крови Гона, и может быть, — еще в чьей-то, теперь уже и не понять.

Привыкшими к полумраку глазами Гон любуется, как Киллуа улыбается в потолок широкой, безумной улыбкой и грозится убить тех, кто беспокоит людей по ночам.

Его голос чуть хриплый и злой, и такой по-равнодушному циничный, что улыбка Киллуа становится только шире. Он нашаривает кисть Гона и ласково гладит ее. А потом оттопыривает указательный палец и ведет им по руке Гона, очерчивая яркие потеки на бугристых мышцах, размазывая их по коже.

Гону не больно — подобные игры Киллуа доставляют ему лишь приятные ощущение, хотя руки и плечи все в сетке тонких, бледных на свету шрамов.

Когда-то, когда Гон еще пытался сам быть хорошим мальчиком, он плохо бы подошел тому, кем теперь стал его Киллуа. Хотя, может быть, Гон всегда был таким, как теперь, но стал собой только лишь рядом с Киллуа. В конце концов, теперь они идеально подходят друг другу.

А ведь дверь вообще не заперта, вспоминает Гон и растягивает губы в ответной улыбке, когда в наступившей тишине раздаются быстрые, удаляющиеся шаги. И сразу же перехватывает запястье Киллуа, подносит его тонкую кисть к своей улыбке. Языком скользит по подушечкам, по точеным, готовым в любую секунду превратиться в бритвы, ногтям. Под ними — кровь и частички кожи, и Гон облизывает пальцы, влажно обводит каждую фалангу, медленно, со вкусом.

Источая легкий привкус металла, пальцы Киллуа в самом деле ощущаются, как оружие. Вот только они такие теплые, а иногда — такие ласковые. Гон продолжает убирать с них кровь языком. Невзирая на то — откуда она.

В последнее время руки Киллуа всегда пахнут кровью. Ну и что с того? Что в этом такого страшного? Рано или поздно привыкаешь ко всему: и к частым отсутствиям, и к бурным, ярким встречам, и таким по-настоящему нежным мгновениям.

Но пока Киллуа — возвращается, пока на его руках Гон чувствует запах и своей собственной крови, возбуждающий и терпкий, он не имеет права сомневаться. Как и не имеет права беспокоиться в присутствии Киллуа о чем-то несбыточном, о чем-то, что от него, Гона, совершенно не зависит.


End file.
